The Third Holmes
by TheMagicPanda12
Summary: Riva Holmes left her more then comfy life in the country side to move to the busy streets of London. Living with her second eldest brother and his friend is far from boring, follow her in cannon and non-cannon cases as she finds out what it really means to be a 'Holmes'
1. Chapter 1

"Just here thanks." You said as the taxi stopped outside 221b, you were on a two year training course that took place in the heart of London, hence why you had to leave the Holmes manor in the countryside, without telling your brother Sherlock, You had brought 221c, above where he lived.

"I hope he doesn't have me for this…" You chuckled to yourself as you paid the driver with a slight tip and approached the steps towards the door, taking a small breath you knocked on the dark painted oak. It was opened by a woman who you presumed was Mrs. Hudson, You grinned when you saw Sherlock already standing at the top of the stairs with his violin in his left hand.

"What are you doing here Riva?" He asked as he walked to the bottom of the stairs with John following him, you waved slightly and smiled.

"Well I'm taking a policing course in London; I couldn't stay at the manor." Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"What about Mycroft?" He asked sternly, obviously annoyed by his younger sister's presence, Mrs. Hudson cut in before anything else was said.

"Why don't you all sit up stairs while I make tea?" Mrs. Hudson spoke as you nodded.

"That would be fine; you can show me what you've been up to." You said as you grabbed your brother's arm and dragged him back up the stairs, when the two of you were at the top, followed by a very confused John, Sherlock shook free of his sister's grasp and opened the door.

"Sit." He stated sternly as you complied with a grin spread on your features, Sherlock sat in his chair as you grabbed a stool as he locked his gaze on you.

"Why couldn't you stay with Mycroft? I'm busy with a case." He asked again as you scoffed.

"He said no, I called you about this."

"I said no."

"No, you said 'shut up I'm chasing a serial killer.' and hung up on me." John sat in his own chair and tried to comprehend the situation.

"Um…Sherlock, a bit late but is this your sister?" He asked.

"John, you see but you don't observe." The man rolled his eyes and ignored his house mate.

"I'm Riva Holmes, Please to meet you." You shook John's hand as Sherlock placed his hands under his chin, palms against each other.

"Going to your mind palace?" You asked, only to get a slight nod from your brother, the door was opened as Mrs. Hudson came in with some tea on a tray, she placed it down.

"I never knew Sherlock had a sister." She started as you nodded, no one in your family talked about you much, it was all just Sherlock and Mycroft and how rich or famous they had gotten in the news, that's when you decided to work with the police, become a detective like Sherlock, well not like him, otherwise he'd probably get mad at you for taking his limelight.

"Hehehe, I'm not talked about much." You sipped some tea as you added sugar; you talked for a while about why you were in the area, renting 221c and trying to pry Sherlock from his thoughts, which failed horribly. Soon it was late and you sighed in defeat as you grabbed your bags to go up to your own room.

" 'Night Lockie." You said as you kissed his slightly on the cheek, his eyes UN wavering and distant, slowly you said goodnight to Mrs. Hudson and John before walking up the stairs to 221c.

b{Three hours later}/b

"How are mother and father?" Sherlock muttered finally out of his mind palace, John looked up from his laptop as raised an eyebrow at how Sherlock could just ignore everything while he was in that 'place'.

"Sherlock, she went to bed ages ago." John said as he finished his blog up for the day titling it 'A house with two Holmes.' and submitted the 500 or so words for the world to read, Sherlock stood up and picked up his violin, playing a simple tune to express his mood, John closed the lid on his computer and placed it under his arm.

"I'm going to bed; remember we need to meet up with Lestrade tomorrow." Sherlock nodded as he placed down his instrument and began to read the file about his most recent case, a serial killer that called himself 'the darkness' and took people right from under London's nose, killing them without a trace, but Sherlock was getting bored, hoping the killer would make a mistake soon.

"Riva?" There was a knock at your door as you looked up from your desk just finishing up some last minute course work on law; you set down your pen and opened the door.

"John?" You said still half asleep as the man nodded.

"Sherlock wants to talk to you." You perked up a little, you hadn't had a proper chat with either of your brothers for years, ever since they had left for London, and not even that one time they all came over for Christmas.

You put on some slippers and ran down the stairs, it was stupid but you would follow Sherlock all day just to talk to him again, you had a small fight before he left all those years ago and yesterday was your first time saying hi. You walked into his living room as Sherlock sat at his desk, typing on a laptop.

"A house with two Holmes? John is desperate, probably because he's going to get dumped again." You coughed to catch his attention as he turned in his chair.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning…." You walked up next to him and looked at John's blog; you smiled at the words explaining how you'd turned up on the doorstep of 211b and how different from Sherlock you actually were.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come on a case with me." Your eyes grew wide as you smiled.

"You- you mean it?!" You said as Sherlock nodded a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, how are Mother and Father?"


	2. Chapter 2

You, John and Sherlock all climbed out of a taxi as you arrived at a crime scene, this was your first time at a proper case, you were excited and scared at you same time, the air was cold and bitter despite it being the morning as you walked beside Sherlock.

"You do this often?" You asked as Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"You read the news don't you? Or do you just…."

"See and not observe. I got'ch a, let's go solve a case." You smiled as Sherlock walked quickly towards the flashing blue lights and various officers and forensics scattered about, you and John struggled to keep up with his pace at points, trust your brother to be an utter psychopath with these things.

"Lestrade, Where are we?" He and John walked under the yellow tape, but when you were about to the man stopped you.

"Bedroom…Er…Sorry, no civilians." Sherlock scoffed.

"She's…..my sister Lestrade." The officer paused for a moment and looked from you to your brother, same colour hair, same eyes…even dress sense in a way, you held out your hand.

"Riva." You smiled as Lestrade took it almost hesitantly.

"G-Greg…" He coughed as let you through.

"You often require my brother's assistance to help with difficult cases quite often don't you? Obviously baffled by the way he works like any other person he talks to aside from family…I'm not as good as Sherlock but I'll try and help anyway I can." He nodded before talking to Sherlock and John some more about this murder, looking around bored you noticed two people watching you, almost glaring, you waved slightly as the woman looked away.

"Come on, you want to help don't you?" Sherlock took your arm as you nodded, smiling. At the scene you were instantly hit by the smell of the body, but not just that.

"Nothing's here…." You muttered as Sherlock nodded.

"My thoughts as well." Lestrade walked into the room after you and paced around.

"What do you mean nothing?" He asked.

"This is the bedroom right?" You said as Lestrade nodded, you felt somewhat out of place here but being a Holmes you ignored that feeling and spoke your mind, like all your family does.

"Right…?" He said, still not fully understanding, with a roll of his eyes Sherlock walked around the room and over the body that was still lying face down in a pool of dried blood.

"She means, there are no personal belongings, sure, an odd book or watch, a tie or note pad maybe, but nothing like photos or a diary can be seen, and even if there were they seem to have been taken." You nodded as you looked around the darkened space, the light flickering to set the mood of some cliché horror movie.

"It's almost as if…." You shook the nagging thought from your mind as you watched Sherlock work his way around the crime, at times he would yell for someone to stop thinking or ramble at John, Lestrade came over to you as leant on the wall.

"Didn't know he had a sister…" You'd been told that a lot.

"I lived at the manor until a few days ago; I've come on a policing course." Clearly not any use to your brother anymore, you and Lestrade left to get coffee, as you both walked out of the house you noticed those two people looking at you again.

"Anderson! Donovan! I want you to meet someone." The two came up and looked at you just like Mycroft did when you asked him if you could stay with him. (It ended with you getting thrown out of that stupid club for God knows what)

"You can't just let kids onto crime scenes. Why was she with Sherlock anyway?"

"That's the thing…she's…" You grinned at them both as they looked at you.

"I'm Sherlock's younger sister, Riva Holmes, and from first glance I can already tell you're both hooking up, and that Anderson….was it? Is cheating on his wife who is away on yet another business trip." A silence fell on the group until you started laughing.

"Sorry, sorry, I tend to do that. How do you take your coffee?" You asked through laughter and tears.

"All done here! Come on Riva." Sherlock and John emerged from the house, Sherlock with a smile on his face, you chuckled slightly as you walked with him saying goodbye to a still shocked Anderson and Sally.

"You looked happy just then." You said as Sherlock Hailed a taxi.

"Oh I was, this is a serial killer, do you know how fun those are?!" John sighed and got in to the car.

"That's why people think you're a psychopath." Your brother rolled his eyes.

"High functioning socio-path." He corrected as you made your way to St Bart's, probably for Sherlock to look at today's fresh dead or to run overly complicated tests, as you got back out the car, John paid the driver and you all made your way to the morgue.

"Right, John, I need to go and get the death files on mister Andrew Clive and Riva, Black, two sugars."

"Sorry…?" You all stopped as Sherlock turned to face you.

"I need coffee and from what John's been telling me I can't ask Molly for it." You rolled your eyes.

"Fine. But give me the money for four then." Sherlock raised an eyebrow as you smiled slightly.

"Why?"

"Well for me, you, John and this Millie?"

"Molly, and why would they want any?" Sherlock continued as you chuckled slightly, sometimes it was like he had no common sense

"Ok then, I still want some." He sighed loudly and handed you £2.50 from his coat pocket, as you parted you quickly found the Costa machine and brought the drinks up. The steaming drinks were warm in your grasp as you placed one beside your brother and drank the other while looking over his shoulder at the computer screen.

"Fingerprints?" You asked.

"Footprints, I'm finding out where this killers been just by what's on his shoes." Your mouth formed and 'O' shape.

"Hello, we haven't met have we?" You looked up to see a woman that looked a little bit older than you with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"No, Riva." You smiled.

"So are you and Sherlock a…um…thing?" She asked timidly as Sherlock looked up from his microscope at the blushing woman, you laughed and shook your head.

"No…no…Sherlock is my dear brother." He scoffed slightly.

"Wouldn't say dear."

"Oh shut up." You punched him slightly as he stood up from his stool; he swiftly grabbed his scar and coat.

"Molly, text me the results in the next 24 hours." He walked out the door as you and John followed.

"I can never keep up with this man." The ex-army doctor grumbled as you said goodbye to Molly and left after your brother, you both caught up with him and got into another cab.

"Back to Baker's street? You asked as Sherlock nodded.

"How about some breakfast then?" You said as you drove through a busy London morning.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: SOME PARTS WILL TAKE PART DURING SERIES TWO EPISODE 1 – A SCANDAL IN BELGRAVIA

"Morning Sherlock…" You mumbled as you rubbed the sleep from your eyes, throwing on a blazer that hung on the banister; you paced down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing the kettle and boiling it before realizing Sherlock had no clothes on.

"Why are you wearing a sheet?!" You asked as he sighed and got his laptop out and placed it on his desk, revealing John on the other side of a Skype call, at what seemed to be a crime scene.

"I'm working." You waved to John on the other side and put some tea into a thermal mug; you grabbed your bag and flung it over your shoulder lazily, making sure you had all the books and such you needed for the day.

"With no clothes on?"

"Precisely, just woke up actually." He muttered.

"Well anyway, I'm going collage so I'll be home later this afternoon; don't kill anyone while I'm away." Sherlock didn't even reply, but John said goodbye on the other side as you grabbed your keys and left 221b, locking the door behind you, as walking to the side of the road you hailed a taxi. A few minutes in to the journey your phone pinged, it was from Sherlock.

**CONTACT: **Sherlock

_8:21am_ ~ Gone to go see 'The Queen', another case, may need assistance. SH

Give him my regards, but I'm busy, you have John. ~ _8:21am_

_8:22am_ ~ Collage? Dull, I guess John will do. SH

Whatever, I'm turning my phone off ~ i 8:24am/i

After a couple of minutes you turned off your Iphone and paid the driver from the change in your pocket, you walked into the large building that was your new collage, it was the first day and you had to make a good impression, but firstly you just had to find your class, as you wandered the halls you soon found the room you were looking for and opened the door. Not many people were in the room, but it might have been since you were ten minutes early, as you scanned the room you looked everyone up and down, two lovers, one going through a break up, and one just started smoking, another is selling drugs on the sly. You rolled your eyes and took a seat at the back right corner, and then you noticed the teacher sitting at his desk reading a newspaper, your eyes widened slightly when you saw Sherlock and John on the cover. What if people found out your last name? Holmes. What if the teacher reads John's blog? Before you had time to think the bell rung loud in the room, coughing, the teacher stood up.

"Is this really all we have for the police course, 10 people?!" He asked out loud now the room had fallen silent, you and another girl were the only women in the room, the rest were men which you found slightly annoying, people mumbled yeses and I don't knows as students went to their seats. The teacher wrote his name on the white board, 'Mr. Collins' it read, getting out a note pad you wrote the lesson and teacher you had as a header.

"First, I'll do the register." Your heart sunk, better now than later, you thought, and if this teacher was a Sherlock fan he would know you were his sister anyway, as he began to call out names and you noted who they were.

"Mark Johnson."

"Here." A man with thick black hair and brown eyes along with slight stubble.

"Lewis Summers."

"Here." A blonde with green eyes.

"Carol Jackson."

"Here." A guy with a girl's name.

"Juliet Lukas." The only girl aside from you, and the list went on until it came to you.

"Riva….Holmes?" It almost seemed like he was asking it, slowly you put up your hand.

"Here, sir." You said quietly as people turned to look at you, you rolled your eyes.

"Yes, I am Sherlock Holmes' younger sister." You said dully as you looked from one person to another.

"I do not want that relation however to collide with my school work so please don't ask boring questions like, is he really a genius? Or is he taller is real life? Stuff like that bores me so just don't ask." The teacher coughed again for everyone's attention and the lesson continued, people looked at you from time to time and murmured things but aside from that you ignored everyone. A couple of hours later the bell for end of collage rung and everyone packed there things, when you turned on your phone you had two texts and three missed called.

"Does he want my help that bad?" You muttered to yourself as you put your books away, but it wasn't from Sherlock, it was from John.

**CONTACT:** John

Hey John, You called me, what's up? ~ _12:02pm_

_12:03pm_ ~ Riva, you'll want to come to 221b ASAP.

What happened? ~ _12:03pm_

_12:04pm_ ~ Something happened to Sherlock, nothing to worry about but come anyway.

As you left the building you noticed people still watching you as you got onto a taxi, and went to 221b, as you arrived you noticed a police car outside, opening the door you walked up the stairs and saw John.

"Is everything alright?" You saw Lestrade, Sally and Anderson sitting on the sofa near the wall with john who hand pulled a chair over.

"Yeah, yeah, he just got drugged." Your eyes widened.

"I got a video." Lestrade said as he showed John holding the man up and he was blathering about a boomerang, it did look kind of funny as you chuckled slightly.

"As long as he isn't dead." You said as they began to leave.

"Hopefully he'll make more sense in the morning." John said as the others began to leave. You sat on the sofa and placed your bag to the side, as John came back upstairs he made you both some tea as you talked about the day, John told you that they were working on a weird case about a woman called Irene Adler and you told him how you were bombarded by questions about Sherlock on your first day at collage. Suddenly there was a yell for Sherlock's bed room, it was slurred and wavering.

"J-JOHN! JO-OHN!" You both fell silent until there was a crash; he'd fallen out of bed! You both instantly started laughing.

"I'll go see what's wrong." John chuckled. A couple of minute later there was more shouting on Sherlock's part and John came out of his bedroom.

"He ok?" You asked, still laughing slightly.

"Yeah, he'll be the same annoying bastard in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

"Mycroft? What are you doing here?" You asked as you flopped down John's chair still in your pyjamas as the others sat at the table, eating while your eldest brother paced around the room.

"Talking about urgent business, now tell me Sherlock!" He sounded like he was on the end of his tether as you flipped through your phone; you began to aimlessly check your texts.

"The photos are safe." Sherlock muttered blankly.

"In the hands of a fugitive sex worker?" You looked up from your phone.

"Is she the one that drugged you Sher?"

"Yes, now she isn't interested in blackmail, she wants…..protection…for some reason." You rolled your eyes and stood up; you had little interest in this bicker between your brothers and went to go help Mrs. Hudson make tea, you heard them continue as you placed some cups on a tray.

"It's a disgrace putting your little brother into danger like that," Mrs Hudson began as you followed her back into the living room.

"Family is all we have in the end Mycroft Holmes." You nodded as you placed down the tea set and poured yourself a cup.

"Oh shut up Mrs. Hudson." You almost spat out your tea as you glared at him

"MYCROFT!" Sherlock yelled as Mycroft swallowed deeply and looked at the rug, he muttered a 'sorry' as the older woman walked off, not before adding that she should actually shut up, you chuckled as you looked between the both of them. Your eyes widened as you heard a woman's voice 'Ahhh…' You stifled a laugh.

"It's a bit rude that noise isn't it?" Mrs. Hudson asked as you nudged him with your elbow.

"Is there something you're not telling us 'Lockie?" He just scoffed and looked at his phone, they continued to talk until Mycroft's phone rang and he left the room to go answer it.

"Well that was…." You tried to start convocation to lessen the awkward moon.

"Odd." John finished.

"Why does your phone make that noise?" He added as you put down your cup and nodded.

"Yeah, Yeah, why?" Sherlock looked around for a split second before replying.

"What noise?"

"That noise, the one it just made."

"It's a text alert, it means I have a text." You chuckled, as he went back to his newspaper, obviously wanting to avoid the topic.

"Your texts don't usually make that noise." John persisted as you leant forward more.

"Yeah 'Lockie. Don't tell me you're up to dirty things." You empathised the 'dirty' as he frowned at you, almost glaring.

"Well, someone went on my phone and thought it would be funny to personalize my text alert noise." You chuckled.

"So every time you get a text…" The 'Ahhh…' resonated around the room as you were now covering your mouth with your hand to prevent you from laughing. Sherlock took a long intake of air as he went to check it.

"Can't you turn that phone down a bit, at my age…" She trailed off as you stood up.

"I haven't got study today Mrs. Hudson, I'll be writing an essay though so I'll be busy." She nodded as you went to get changed, walking past Mycroft he nodded goodbye as you waved slightly and padded up the stairs, you threw on a shirt and some jeans as you heard the violin being played, the national anthem, no doubt to get at Mycroft.

'We wish you a merry Christmas' was played by Sherlock as a small group of you sat in the living room to celebrate Christmas Eve, you clapped as he finished.

"That was great!" Mrs. Hudson said as you nodded.

"When we were kids I loved to hear you play." You chuckled as you walked up to him and pulled his cheek slightly.

"Look at Sherly all grown up." You had to admit the wine was starting to get to your head a little as the others laughed, it was you, Sherlock, Lestrade, John and his girlfriend, Mrs. Hudson and Molly would be arriving shortly.

"I wish you would have worn the antlers." Mrs. Hudson chuckled as Sherlock sighed.

"Something's can be left for the imagination." He sated as he placed his instrument down as John's girlfriend who as you remembered was Sarah….Sally? Sherrel? Ok, so you had no idea, she would probably dump him next week anyway, offered Sherlock some food.

"Oh, No thanks Sarah." He sounded like he was being nice but judging by her face she wasn't Sarah.

"Sherlock! Her name's….um…S-Sher-Sa…all….Jane. Jane?" She glared at you even worse as John walked up to her.

"Sorry, he's not good with names, and neither is she."

"Hey!" You huffed, your face flushed by the amount of beer you had drunk, which you were slowly regretting.

"No…I can get this." Sherlock tried him best as he waved the bow of his violin around.

"Sarah was the doctor, and then there was the one with the spots, Then the one with the nose, and who was after the boring teacher?" You could see Sherlock trying his best to remember but you could totally tell he was failing.

"Nobody." The woman stated, you still didn't know her name no matter how hard you tried.

"Janette, process of elimination." Sherlock said smiling as you realized, you heard someone come up the stairs as you looked at your brother.

"Oh dear lord…" He muttered, as Molly come through the door with bags of gifts in her hands, she said hello as you mad room for her to sit down by standing up as leaning on the wall next to lestrade, Molly wore a wonderful black and silver dress, as I looked down at my Kanji t-shirt that had the symbol for celebration '典' that I had made myself and some dark Levi's jeans I felt a little under dressed for the occasion. Greg poked you with his elbow.

"I heard you're taking a course in policing." You smiled and nodded.

"Yep, hoping to be in the force in the next six months, but nothing special." Greg took a long drink from his glass and sighed.

"I'll put in a good word for you, if the entire force knows your last name; they'll be fighting over you, literally." You both started laughing in the corner of the room.

"I can see it now 'Youngest Holmes kills entire police force, who is the real psychopath of the family?'" He walked off as he handed Molly a drink, you hung back in the kitchen as you read through your texts, one –all- of the guys from college had asked you out over the previous week as a failed attempt to become your boyfriend, you blankly refused them all, leaving a bad impression every time you walked into class or even saw them in the street.

You looked up from your phone as you eavesdropped on the convocation in the other room, Greg had gotten back with his wife and was going Dorset, John was going to visit his sister and Sherlock was going on about Molly having a boyfriend, you walked into the living room leaving your phone on the kitchen counter and leaned on the mantel, suddenly Sherlock started rambling.

"You have a boyfriend you're seeing and you're giving him a present tonight." John tried to stop him but of course it was a failure. Greg walked over and handed Sherlock a glass.

"Come on, shut up, just have a drink." He urged.

"Everyone's seen it, the red present at the top of the bag," Molly laughed nervously.

"Sherlock…" You hissed, sending his a warning glance but he ignored it completely and continued talking, you sighed and took a heavy glug of your drink, probably the fourth or fifth glass of the night.

"Perfectly wrapped with a bow….the others are slap dashed at the best. Someone special then," She began to look rather un-nerved, you were going to go over but something compelled you to stop.

"Shade of red echoes the lipstick either a UN knowing association or she's deliberately trying to encourage, either way miss. Hooper had looove on her mind," You winced at how rude he was being.

"Molly just ign-" You started but Sherlock cut you off.

"The fact she is serious about him is clear from the facts she's giving him a gift at all, though it would suggest long term hopes of ever flirting with him, and that she's seeing him tonight is evident from her makeup and what she's wearing, obviously trying to compensate for the size of her mouth and…." He trailed off as he read the name on the give tag, in neat feminine writing was 'To Sherlock, merry xmas, Molly' he fell silent. The poor girl looked like she was about to cry.

"Y-you're always so…so mean and say such horrible things. E-every time…." Sherlock glanced around the room and shuffled on the spot.

"I am sorry. Forgive me." He stated clearly as he lent down to kiss her on the cheek, he muttered merry Christmas, and to ruin the mood Sherlock's phone went off.

"A-Ah no that wasn't…!" Molly started as Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"No, it was me…" He reached into his pocket to grab it.

"Really?" Greg asked as he come out of the corner.

"Fifty….six was it?" John said, as you nodded.

"If you have a 'fan' just tell me!" You said jokingly as Sherlock shook his head and looked at the screen.

"Hmm…What?"

"Fifty seven of those texts I've heard today." John stated.

"Thrilling that you've been counting…" He muttered as he walked up to the mantel and almost shoved you aside, you saw him pick up a small red box, no idea who it was from though.

"Excuse me…" Sherlock said as he walked towards his bedroom and shut the door behind him, John went to go after him as you all sat awkwardly in the silence of the living room, trying to break the ice you clapped loudly.

"Sherlock!" You yelled.

"I'm borrowing your violin!" You only got a noise as a response and picked it up.

"It's been a while…" You muttered and placed it under your chin and you played a good but unknown tune.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now new year's day and it turned out this Irene Adler had died, John had been dumped but overall the past few weeks had been rather interesting and as of now, you'd never seen your brother in a worse state, all he did, all day and all night was play the violin, play it depressingly.

"Bro, you need to eat…" You said as you looked over your newspaper, but he continued to play.

"Eating. Dull." Was all you got out of him. Soon the aimless playing turned into composing even sadder music, every time you were near him he admitted some kind of aura that made you want to practically walk into a wall or jump from Sherlock's bedroom window, but you diminished the thought as soon as it arose. The only 'normal' thing he had been doing was trying to get into a phone which you assumed was Irene's from the case and the fact Sherlock was working all the time to try and get into it. You folded your paper away and grabbed your bag.

"Look, Sherlock, eat something…go out, anything! I need to study, I'm going up stairs and for heaven's sake, DON' . ." He nodded as he continued to play and you sighed, he was just a lost course in the end, you paced up the stairs as you said goodbye to John.

Today was going to be a long one…you slowly shut the door behind you and got out your text books. You heard the door slam downstairs, but what made you smile was that the music had abruptly stopped playing and the sound of feet dashing down the stairs.

"Oh Sher…" You muttered you laughed to yourself as you set out various revisions in front of you.

* * *

You chewed on your pencil, it tasted bitter and of wood, well, of course it would taste of wood it was wood. You were getting nowhere in your essay and it was driving you mad, if it was field work you'd probably get an A or an A* but no, it had to be written and the last test of the half-year, you face tabled.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" You yelled into your hands and got up, maybe some tea, no, coffee could help, it always did. You threw on a hoodie since you only had a vest on and opened the door to your room going into Sherlock's flat.

"Mrs. Hudson!" You yelled, going to boil the kettle.

"I'm making tea! Do you want any?!" you heard her say 'No' as you got a lone mug from one of the cupboards and poured the boiling water into a mix of Coffee grounds, milk and sugar. You sighed as you turnt off the electric, made a spot on John's chair and leaned back. Times like these you wanted to favour, peace of mind, state of mind, calm. You placed the drink on the table and walked over to Sherlock's violin and read the music, you smiled, it was so beautiful yet so sad, picking it up you looked out the window and begun to play the composition.

A couple of minutes later you stopped, why was there a SWAT car outside? You saw people pile out and there was a knock at the door, your eyes widened when you noticed the guns. You turned around and saw Mrs. Hudson go over and you erupted into a dash, throwing your brother's violin onto the sofa at the far side of the room.

"DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" You roared as the woman stopped mid stride, you were halfway down the stairs as you both fell silent.

"Ms. Holmes." American, a strong American voice cut the silence and you panted for breath, 221b was famous, they knew they had the right place.

"We can do this two ways, the easy way where you open the door, or the hard way which is this." Splinters cascaded from the door as Mrs. Hudson jumped backwards, you and the man who you could now see locked gazes, he had 3 men around him and without a word they ran towards you and Mrs. Hudson.

"Mrs. Hudson. RUN!" You leapt over the banister just as one of the SWAT team made an attempt to grab you, you hit the floor hard as you struggled to your feet and ran in front of the old woman.

"Ms. Holmes, there is no need to be so hostile." A mixed race man in a suit said, you growled as you took as step back with every step forward he took, still in front of Mrs. Hudson.

"I'm only being hostile because you broke into my home." You threw a punch at him but he caught your fist, he held both your arms behind your back and began to drag you up the stairs with who seemed to be the leader taking Mrs. Hudson, you kicked and lashed out as you back kept hitting the stairs as the man dragged you.

" .GO! The American let out a laugh as he took you up the stairs. You scowled as he opened the door and you glared at the man who had broken in as the other man in a suit dumped you beside Sherlock's violin.

"Now, Ms. Holmes," The other American with blonde-ish hair and a black suit stated, you ignored him however and looked at Mrs. Hudson, she had a mark below her left eye.

"Tell us what we need to know and we won't hurt you."

"You can't, you're FBI…no, CIA…not even that, legally you can't be here." You muttered to yourself as you became lost in thought, suddenly pain shot from your cheek, the man beside you had slapped you, your eyes widened, tears pricked your vision but you wouldn't cry, you swallowed deeply and looked back up.

"What do you want to know?" You asked bitterly as Mrs. Hudson began snivelling, you couldn't blame her; she had a gun pointed to her hair, the man behind her smirked.

"Are you aware of Irene Adler?" Your face remained stoic as you furrowed your brows, you feigned ignorance.

"Who?" You felt something cold being pushed against your head.

"Tell me the truth Ms. Holmes, or I _will_ shoot you." You laughed loudly as the man raised an eyebrow at you.

"Is something the matter?" You shook your head and put on the most British ascent you could.

"Mr. American man, how stupid do you think I am? I'm a Holmes, I know a real gun when I see one." The man by Mrs. Hudson smirked as the other man pulled away.

"You're as good as they say, maybe better than that brother of yours?" You chuckled as you felt handcuffs being put on behind your back.

"No one is as good as Sherlock." The sound of the door creaking made everyone fall silent, he was here, the slow footsteps up the stairs skipped the noisy step and the door was slowly pushed open.

"About time brother." You said sarcastically as Sherlock turned towards you.


End file.
